The host clubs new recruit
by Lizzy the kitty
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Crystal Rose has just started Ouran Acadamy but she is a troubled girl and keeps to herself. One day she accidentally walked into the host club. What happens after she accidentally breaks Koyoyas laptop and a prized vase? Will she become the clubs newest host or run away? Read to find out.. A romance later.
1. Trouble at the Host Club: Form,

Okay guys, this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Comments are accepted and I would love for you guys to give me some advice and some plots. Hope you enjoy ~ Gray

Name: Crystal Roseanne Knight

Age: 16

Looks: She is short and skinny with many scars on her. She has pretty light blue hair that is short so she looks like a boy. She has crystal blue eyes and her boyish haircut covers her right eye which has a large scar over it.

Personality: Since she has a bad history she is shy and strays away from people she doesnt know. She rarely trusts people anymore and it takes a while for her to trust anyone even the tiniest bit. She hides herself away from everyone and anything. She has never told anyone what happened in her past and never speals of anyone but her mother and twin brother, only if she trusts you

History: As a 7 year old girl Crystal told her mother everything. She had many friends her age and older. She used to talk a lot to her friends and her mother. By the time Crystal was 12 her father began drinking and taking drugs. On her and her twins 14th Birthday the whole family went for a drive to the twins favourite restaurant. Her mother sang the twins favourite song as they drove down the street, their father smoking. The suddenly Crystal heard a horn flaring at them, she remembered her mothers orders. "Nat protect your sister!" She yelled as a car smashed into the side of the car, instantly killing her mother. He brother clung onto her tightly but his grib suddenly dropped, she knew her twin was dead and couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face from her twins death and the pain that shot through her body. She soon went unconious and was in a coma for 3 months. She had had a metal bar pierce through her side and while she was out the doctors fixed her up. She went through rehab and physio therapy to make her better but it didnt work to well. She could walk once again but had a slight limp, she wore an eye-patch over her left eye and had a broken arm. She finally went back to school and stopped talking to everyone and her friends left. At the age of 15 her father began abusing her blaming her for everything. Now at the age of 16 she had completely cut off all contact with the world and would go to the hospital with broken bones and glass in her. She ran away and managed to rent an apartment using her secret money. She got a scholarship into Ouran High School for her music and what happens next is yet to be written...

Family: Ruby Knight/ Stone (Mother), Marcus Stone (Father), Nathan Stone (Twin Brother).

Other: She took her mothers maiden name because she didnt want anymore reminders of her father


	2. Trouble at the Host Club: Welcome

**Authors note: Okay so here goes the first chapter. I hope you guys like it.. Sorry if its bad, as i said before its my first ever fanfic... So enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB BUT I REALLY WISH I DID. **

* * *

><p>Crystal Rose walked towards her new school her black veil brides bag slung over her shoulder. She wore her usual clothes which were ripped jeans and a baggy black shirt. She was never going to wear the girls uniform mainly beacuse she didnt have enough money and the fact that her legs had many scars on them. She sighed and made sure her light blue fringe properly covered her ulgy scared left eyes. Crystal walked into the school and was slightly surprised at the size of it and the fact it was pink. She rolled her eyes and walked into the building elicting a few surprised and disgusted gasps off the other girls and boys that attended this school. She looked at her time table and it said she had maths, she sighed. She couldnt be bothered going to maths so she walked towards a music room. She checked in every other music room except for number 3. They were all full of people chatting so she walked towards the last music room. She looked at the sign, it read 'Music room 3' she sighed and opened the doors to walk inside, she was surprised as red rose petals flew at her.<p>

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Six men said to her as she walked inside...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued next chapter. Reviews are needed. Hope you enjoyed it<strong>


	3. Trouble at the Host Club: Who are you?

**Okay.. So here is chapter 3 for the people that have read this story so far, hope you guys enjoy it and continue reading. I will try to update as fast as possible... So enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER ~ ONCE AGAIN I MUST SAY THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR CRYSTAL.**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Six men said to her as she walked inside...<em>

* * *

><p>She stared at the six men before speaking. "I thought this was a music room, not a room filled with guys... Never mind, im going."She said before turning around and walking towards this door. Two orange haired boys popped up beside her.<br>"Ah, this is a music room, but it belongs to the Host Club." They said at the exact same moment. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders and she instantly flinched pushing them away.

"Woah, someones a bit jumpy.. Anyway whats a stupid commoner like you doing at this school? And who are you."They said looking at her with an interested gleam in their eyes. She shook her head and was about to walk out the room before a raven haired boy spoke up.

"This is Raven Stone." He said looking at her. She nodded, remembering that she changed her name so her father couldnt find her but flinched as she heard her fathers last name.

"Whever you got that information it is wrong. My name is not Stone, it is Knight." She snapped at him. He looked up at her and shrugged slightly before looking back down at his laptop. He stood up and walked up to her his laptop still in his hands

"Hmmm? But Koyoya is never wrong." The twins said looking at her, a small honey hair coloured boy nodded in agreement. Her eyes widened slightly but then she just shook her head. She thought about the name Koyoya. _I just challenged Koyoya Ootori.. Oh well I dont care, he knows nothing about what happened. _She thought before glaring at the boys with one eye.

"Anyway that doesnt explain what you are doing here." Tamaki said walking over to her and going to poke her for no reason. She attempted to bite his finger and he instantly flinched hiding behing Koyoya

"Raven is here on a music scholarship, apparently he plays the piano and clarinet exquisetly." He said looking at the laptop. "If he didnt have the scholarship he wouldnt be here because he is a commoner and you can tell that by looking at what he has on." Koyoya said looking at them. She was quiet surprised to hear Koyoya call her a boy but she shrugged, she knew she looked like a boy and didnt really care if she was mistaken for one. The twins walked over to her and inspected her, they smirked and both put a hand on her shoulder. She instantly flinched.

Crystal jumped back and accidentaly jumped into Koyoya causing him to drop his laptop and fall into a stand with an expensive looking vase on it. She flinched as she heard a she heard the crack of his laptop land on the floor. She lunged at the vase to try and catch it but it slipped past her fingers and then...

_SMASH!_

She looked at them. "S-Sorry.. I didnt mean to.." She started before she got cut off by an angry Koyoya.

"Do you know how expensive that laptop was?!" He snapped. "And that vase was one of a kind!" He yelled at her. She jumped back away from him tears forming in her eyes, she hated getting yelled at and she had already been yelled at enough by her father.

"Uhh Ra-chan? Are you alright?" Hunny asked innocently walking towards her. She stepped back tears falling from her eyes.

"I said i was sorry!" She yelled back at Koyoya, she raced out of the host club without another glance. She ran outside near a fountain which just happened to be in the view from the host club. She sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest crying

* * *

><p>Crystal  Ravens Pov

I cried into my knees, I had had enough of people yelling at me when i lived with my dad. I moved here to try and get away from people yelling at me.. But I guess it will never stop. I thought about my mother and twin brother.

_Why did you both have to leave me? I wish the car crash never happened and that you were both here still with me... Or at least why couldn't have father died in the car crash instead? Then i wouldn't be here at Ouran and i wouldnt have so many ugly scars_. She thought crying still. She felt some tap her shoulder and she jumped slightly, not lifting her head up.

"Are you alright? You left your bag back at the club." The voice said softly. I looked up and looked at him tears in my eyes as I tried to remember his name, I didnt speak I only just looked at him. An awkward silence between me and ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh.. Who should it be? Comment who you think it should be.. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter up soon.. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**~ Raven **


	4. Trouble at the Host Club: Authors Note

_Authors Note ~_

**Hmm… I might stop writing this story… No-one seems to be reading plus there is no reviews which is making think this story isn't any good. I will write one more chapter to this story but I guess if I don't get any reviews positive or negative I will stop, because it probably means its no good… Sorry to whoever read this but I'm beginning to judge all the storys I write and the ones that I haven't posted thinking they're no good.. Anyway, bye until my next update for the people that have read this..**

**~ Ravey/ Gray**


	5. Trouble at the Host Club: Im sorry

**Okay, here is the next chapter for you guys who read this... I might as well continue, I hate it when stories are left off as a cliff-hanger so I won't do it to my own stories... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and write a review telling me what you think**

**DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own any of these characters over than ****Crystal**

* * *

><p><strong>What happened last chapter <strong>

_Crystal / Ravens Pov_

_I cried into my knees, I had had enough of people yelling at me when I lived with my dad. I moved here to try and get away from people yelling at me... But I guess it will never stop. I thought about my mother and twin brother._

_**Why did you both have to leave me? I wish the car crash never happened and that you were both here still with me... Or at least why couldn't have father died in the car crash instead? Then I wouldn't be here at Ouran and I wouldn't have so many ugly scars**__. I thought crying still. I felt some tap my shoulder and she jumped slightly, not lifting her head up._

_"Are you alright? You left your bag back at the club." The voice said softly. She looked up and looked at him..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystal  Ravens Pov_

I looked up at him with a sad gaze, tears still staining my cheeks. I didn't speak, I just looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. "I'm fine." I responded, I grabbed my bag out of his hands and turned to face away once I had it, so he couldn't see my red face. But when I went to turn away a gust of wind came and moved my fringe out of my eye revealing an ugly scar. I heard him gasp softly and I immediately covered it with my hand.

"What happened? Who did that to you Ra-Chan?" He asked in a soft voice still looking at where my scar is. He kept tight hold of his little toy and he held a raven haired boys sleeve , his big brown eyes wide.

"Its nothing, I-I did it to myself." I lied not looking at him. The raven haired boy kneeled beside me as if he was trying to get a better look

"It doesn't look like nothing, if someone hurt you, you should report it to someone or tell the police." The tall guy said to me. I turned away nervously.

"I-I couldn't tell anyone about it… I don't have anyone left to talk to it about.. Anyway, you two should be with that club of yours instead of being here with me. Tell that guy.. 'Koyoya' I think his name was that I am sorry and I will find away to get him money." I said looking at the floor.

"Why don't you join the Host Club? That would be loads of fun, we could eat cake together and talk about cute animal, it would be heaps of fun.. Right Takashi?" He said cutely looking at the tall boy. _Takashi and Mitsukini… So that's their names. _I thought.

"I don't know… I don't think anyone would like me there, plus I will just be a burden to you guys." I said looking up at Takashi who was now standing up. He picked me up and carried me bridal style. I cringed at the contact of him touching me, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but that didn't stop me from being scared.

_Hunnys Pov_

I frowned as he called herself a burden. he wasn't that bad.. It would be fun having him around. _We can talk about cute things and eat cake…. Mmmm Cake sounds good, I wonder what kind of cake we have for today. _I thought as I bounced after Takashi happily. I opened the doors to the host club cheerfully but froze in my spot as I spotted a pissed off looking Koyoya. I quickly ran over to the cake and watched as Ra-chan and Takashi walked in. I noticed Ra-chan flinch as he notice Koyoya and watched as he quickly got out of Moris arms and hid behind him. He looked so cute and innocent. That's when I realized something. _Ra-chan isn't a boy… But a girl instead. _I thought happily.

_Raven/ Crystals Pov_

_Oh crap, he really is pissed... Well he was before but now he looks angrier. _I thought. I quickly jumped out of Takashis arms and hid behind him looking scared. I noticed the rest of the host club looking at me and I noticed Mitsukini look suddenly happy and watched him as he bounced over to a table full of cake. I decided to face yet another fear and stepped out from behind Takashi. He gave me a small nod and I nodded back silently thanking him. I watched as he walked towards Mitsukini and I looked at Koyoya.

"Im sorry.. Im sorry about the vase and the laptop, it was really an accident. I didnt mean to do it." I said looking at him with sorrow in my good eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Andddddd.. That's all for now on this chapter.. So who will figure out that Raven is a girl next? What will Koyoya say? Will Raven ever speak of her past? Who knows, these questions will be answered soon… Until next chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**Bye ****for now**

**~ Ravey/ Gray**


	6. Trouble at the Host Club: A time to cry

**I'm back… Even though I posted like yesterday XD... Anywayyyyy I was thinking of adding a romantic twist to this story, any ideas on who could be a good person for her? Okay back to the story. Hope you peoples enjoy it and the next chapter after this will be posted soon... Tomorrow or the day after that maybe… Anyway, Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>What happened last chapter <strong>

_Raven/ Crystals Pov_

_**Oh crap, he really is pissed... Well he was before but now he looks angrier.**__I thought. I quickly jumped out of Takashis arms and hid behind him looking scared. I noticed the rest of the host club looking at me and I noticed Mitsukini look suddenly happy and watched him as he bounced over to a table full of cake. I decided to face yet another fear and stepped out from behind Takashi. He gave me a small nod and I nodded back silently thanking him. I watched as he walked towards Mitsukini and I looked at Koyoya._

_"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry about the vase and the laptop, it was really an accident. I didn't mean to do it." I said looking at him with sorrow in my good eye._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry… I'm sorry about the vase and the laptop, i-it was really an accident. I didn't mean to do it." I said looking at him with sorrow in my good eye. I heard him softly and he walked over to me.<p>

"You will be expected to pay back every cent of it." He told me, I nodded rapidly scared as to what he would do if I shook my head.

"I understand, I promise that I will pay you back." I said quickly as he looked at me through his glasses. I flinched as I felt two arms rest on my shoulders and I noticed it was the twins. I jumped back and glared at them. "Don't _ever_ touch me. You got that?!" I snapped at them and I noticed them jump slightly.

"You do realise how much that laptop and vase cost right?" Koyoya questioned me. I shook my head and he typed a number on a calculator and showed it to me. I stared at it. "S-Seventy M-M-Million yen.." I said before fainting from the stress. I felt someone catch me just before I fell on the floor and then walk me over to something and place me on it. It felt like a mega soft bed and I immediately fell asleep on it. It had been a long time since I had slept on a mega soft bed.

_Normal Pov_

We watched as Mori lay Raven down softly on Hunnys Host Club bed. Tamaki looked at 'him' worriedly. "He really must have been tired to fall asleep immediately." He said to the rest of the club who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyone else notice how his clothes look dirtier and messier than a usual commoners does?" The twins pointed out.

"Maybe he just never had a chance to clean them before coming?" Hunny chirped in. He nibbled of his triple chocolate cake looking at them. Everyone went quiet as 'Raven' stirred in 'his' sleep. Kaoru noticed a glimmer on Ravens cheek which looked like a tear.

"Should we wake him? He kinda looks like he is crying." Karou said looking at his twin.

"Nah, lets just let him act like a little girl for once… We can tease him later." Hikaru said. A light bulb went off in their heads as they realised Raven was a girl. Tamaki looked at them slightly scared as he noticed a devilish smirk on their faces but turned back to Raven as he heard him speak in his sleep.

"Mother….. " He mumbled shifting in his sleep. "Natty… Please… Don't…" He said before gasping as if there was no air near him. Mori immediately ran to him and held him hoping this nightmare would leave, not knowing that she was dreaming of her past.

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystals Dream<span>_

I smiled happily and held my twins hand as we got into our sky blue coloured car. "I cant believe we're 14 already." I said cheerfully. Nat nodded at me and smiled before we both looked at our mother. "Zac's Food Shack!" We said perfectly in sync, we had been promised a dinner out at the restaurant of our choice. Our mother laughed and father chuckled. "Okay kiddies." She said as we drove off towards the shack. I started thinking before smirking.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with R." I said happily, noticing a red car come into sight not realising it wouldn't stop at the traffic lights. "Come on sis we're not six." Nat said with a chuckle.

"Pleaseeee." I whined. "Fine then sis. Just coz I love you." He said with a smile. "Love you too bro…. Mum, that red car seems to get really close quickly." I said worriedly. Mother didn't notice till to late. "PROTECT YOUR SISTER!" She screeched as the red car hit the car on the side. I felt Nat protecting me and then him go limp around me. "NATTY!" I cried before the car flipped multiple times. I screeched and then blacked out, soon waking in a hospital.

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystals Pov<span>_

I jolted awake tears streaming out of my eyes as I buried my head into Moris chest crying my heart out once again…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued next chapter. I felt really sad when I wrote this but I decided to write this part of her past. Any idea on who could fall in love with her? Until next time… Bye<strong>

**~ Ravey**


	7. Trouble at the Host Club: Who is Nat?

**Yay, this is the next chapter. I wonder what will happen this chapter.. Will she join the club? Run away from them? Or mysteriously disappear? Who knows, you will have to read it to find out… I forgot to mention a couple chapters back, thanks to the two people who commented... I will continue on with this story. Anyway, time to start the chapter off, so read on...**

**DISCLAIMER: Would you like to tell them ****Crystal****? **

**Crystal****: … Tell them what?**

**Me: That I don't own ****Ouran****High school**** host club, of course.**

**Crystal****: You kinda just told them instead…**

**Me: Damn... You're to smart crystal**

**Crystal****: Whatever just start the next chapter already. I'm sure they're bored of waiting.**

**Me: Okay… Here's the chapter.. But first, a reminder of what happened last chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystals<span>__ Dream_

_I smiled happily and held my twins hand as we got into our sky blue coloured car. "I cant believe we're 14 already." I said cheerfully. Nat nodded at me and smiled before we both looked at our mother. "Zac's Food Shack!" We said perfectly in sync, we had been promised a dinner out at the restaurant of our choice. Our mother laughed and father chuckled. "Okay kiddies." She said as we drove off towards the shack. I started thinking before smirking._

_"I spy with my little eye something beginning with R." I said happily, noticing a red car come into sight not realising it wouldn't stop at the traffic lights. "Come on sis we're not six." Nat said with a chuckle._

_"Pleaseeee." I whined. "Fine then sis. Just coz I love you." He said with a smile. "Love you too bro…. Mum, that red car seems to get really close quickly." I said worriedly. Mother didn't notice till to late. "PROTECT YOUR SISTER!" She screeched as the red car hit the car on the side. I felt Nat protecting me and then him go limp around me. "NATTY!" I cried before the car flipped multiple times. I screeched and then blacked out, soon waking in a hospital._

_Crystals__ Pov_

_I jolted awake tears streaming out of my eyes as I buried my head into Moris chest crying my heart out once again…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

"Uhh, Ra-Chan? Are you alright?" Hunny asked innocently looking at Raven. She shook her head slightly and kept crying into Moris chest. It had been a long time since she had someone to hold her while she cried and she missed the feeling of it.

"So who's Natty huh? Is he your boyfriend?" Hikaru teased. "Or did he dump you because you're not handsome enough or is it because you look like a girl?" He continued. Raven didn't answer, she only cried harder into Moris chest.

"Hikaru." Mori said sternly, glaring at him. (Wait Mori glare? Hmmm, there must be a reason). Kaoru slapped his brothers' shoulder giving him a warning look. "This isn't a time for joking Hikaru, Raven is obviously upset about this. We don't need to know who he is." Kaoru said walking over to Raven and Mori but Hikaru shrugged in response and didn't give up on his jokes.

"Are you gay or something? If you're not you should explain yourself and who Nat is." He told Raven. She continued to cry into Moris chest. She knew she would have to say something sooner or later or the Hikaru guy wouldn't stop talking about it.

"H...e… He…" She started but she just couldn't. She leaned towards Moris ear and whispered something into his ear, Hikaru just watched expecting an answer. Everyone looked at Mori and as Raven whispered something to him. Raven drew away and Moris eyes widened slightly and there was a small spark of grief in his eyes.

"Sorry." Mori said to her holding her again letting her sob into his chest once again.

"Hmm, I can't find anything on a Nat Knight, so that says that they probably aren't related." Koyoya stated. Mori gestured for Hunny to come to him so he did, he whispered something into the small boys' ear and then watched as his faced darkened.

"Don't make fun of Ra-Chan's twin." Hunny snapped at Hikaru. Tamaki hid behind a couch. "Hunny is mad… Wait, what? His twin?" Tamaki asked. Raven wiped off her eyes and then turned around in Moris lap to face them.

"Yes, Natty or Nathan is his name is my twin." She said quietly. Tamaki's eyes instantly sparkled and looked at Raven. "Great, another pair of twins… When can we meet him?" He asked eagerly. Ravens eyes glazed over again but she forced herself not to cry. "I could take you to his grave if you really wanted to meet him I guess…" She said looking at the floor. She heard a couple gasps off the guys and felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly but Mori still had a hold on her. She looked up and saw Kaoru. "I'm sorry for your loss we all are." He said in a soft, sweet voice. She nodded and tried hard to put on her brave face.

"If you don't mind, could we maybe pay our respects to your fallen twin?" Tamaki asked. "That's a good idea Tono." Kaoru said nodding.

"Sure you can I guess… But I won't come with you though; I can only tell you where it is." She said as she looked at all the hosts. "Why not? Don't you respect your brother?" Hikaru said earning a slap from Kaoru and Koyoya.

"I love my twin with all my heart but I just can't go near his grave…" She said not going to give any reasons. "Anyway, shouldn't you all be getting ready for the Host Club?" She asked looking at Mori with a soft gaze.

"Yes, we should." Koyoya said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru go get him a uniform. Koyoya get my hair stylist on the phone we need to sort his hair out." Tamaki ordered as the trio walked off. "What can I do Tama-Chan?" Hunny chimed. "Hunny… Go eat some cake and get something for Mori and Raven." He told the small boy. Hunny nodded sadly and went to get something for them to eat sadly. Raven rubbed away her tears and looked at Mori hugging him back slightly. "T-Thanks." She said. Mori nodded. She slid off his lap to get a drink but was stopped by the twins. They grabbed her and ran towards the change rooms. "Get changed." They said closing the curtain behind them.

"Okay, but you two need to get out." She said. "Just changed in front of us, we're all guys here unless… You want us to help you get changed." They teased in perfect sync.

"OUT!" She yelled kicking them out. They fell forwards and soon got their balance. They looked at each other with a grin. They had now figured out Raven wasn't a boy but a girl. "This is going to be fun." Hikaru said with a smirk. The hairdresser had soon arrived and walked towards the change rooms.

"Are you done in there?" She asked kindly. Crystal/ 'Raven' looked at herself in the uniform and was glad it covered all her scars except for the ones of her hands. "Uhh, yes." She said as the hairdresser walked in. "So you are the young gentleman's whose hair I am supposed to be cutting?" She asked. "I guess." 'He' replied. She began cutting Ravens hair and smiled. "What happened to your long here madam? Your hair is an amazing colour I would love to see it long." She said quietly. Raven smiled slightly but frowned when she remembered the reason, but she wasn't just about to tell a hairdresser about it. "I wanted a change." She said softly. The hairdresser nodded and backed up a bit once she had finished. "You sir are one handsome young man." She said louder so the hosts could hear her. "Now, I present you the newest, handsome member to your club." She said opening the curtain. Raven looked at the guys cutely, still messing around with her tie.

"Wow." She heard the twins and Tamaki say. She felt herself blush slightly and tried to not let the guys see it. She stepped out of the change room

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now Folks XD I will post soon though. Please review what you think….. Byee :)<strong>

**~ Ravey**


	8. Trouble at Host Club: The newest Host

**Okay guys, I present to you the next chapter. Please review about what you think.. Anywayyy, here is the newest chapter… Ohh I wonder what will happen this time.. {Well I should know what happens anyway. I wrote it XD Hehe} **

**DISCLAIMER ~ Sadly I do not own ****Ouran****High School**** Host Club or any of the characters except for Crystal, her father and Natty/ Nat. **

**On with the story! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Last chapter<span>_

_"Now, I present you the newest, handsome member to your club with His new hair cut." The hairdresser said opening the curtain. Raven looked at the guys cutely, still messing around with her tie. She flicked her hair slightly making sure it was still covering her awful scar. She stayed still as the guys all looked at her._

_"Wow." She heard the twins and Tamaki say. She felt herself blush slightly and tried to not let the guys see it._

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

She stepped out of the change room more so they could look at her newest hair style fully. She sighed as she heard the door handle click and begin to open. She sat down near Tamaki on the couch and watched the door open.

"Welcome to the OuranHigh School Host Club." They all said except for Raven who was sitting there nervously. She scanned her eyes over all the girls that ran into the room. She looked at Takashi nervously and he nodded his head. Raven turned her attention back to the girls.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce our newest host, this is Raven. He is also new here so make him feel welcome." Tamaki said his hand gesturing to 'him'. Half of the girls looked at Raven weirdly and the other half laughed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystals<span>__ Pov_

I looked down at the floor as half the girls laughed at me and teased me.

"Why did you let a stupid commoner join your club?" A girl said

"That's him? He looks scrawny." Another girl said. I let my self-esteem drop to the lowest possible point. I stood up feeling tears at my eyes for the third time that day.

"Fine. I quit, you will never have to see me in this club again." I said sadly as I walked out towards the door weaving between the girls, some looked at me sadly and others snickered. I had nearly got to the door when someone had captured my sore wrist. I turned and looked at Mori with a sad gaze before pulling my wrist out of his grip and walking out. I closed the door softly behind me and walked down the corridor towards the garden.

"Please wait, Raven was it?" I heard a girl say to me as she chased after me. I wiped away my stray tears away and looked at the other girl. I stopped and stood where I was. "What do you want? Or are you just here to make fun of me being a commoner?" I said with a slight hiss. She shook her head and looked at me. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you would let me be your customer like all the other hosts have? And don't worry about the other girls, they think that just because we are all rich and run companies that we should look down on everyone that doesn't have as much as us." She said.

"Well to be honest I don't have any money." I muttered under my breath. The girl didn't hear me and just smiled.

"I'm not the only one that wants to have a try at being your customer, there are a few others." She said to me. I nodded and I knew I would have to go back after the club anyway. I heard someone running down the host club.

"Raven…" He said

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile at the club… <span>_

_Normal Pov_

The host watched as Raven tensed at the comments. Hunny was beginning to walk over Raven but stopped as Raven spoke up.

"Fine. I quit, you will never have to see me in this club again." She said quietly before making her way towards the door. Hunny looked at her sadly and then at Mori. Mori nodded at his little friend already knowing what he was going to ask. He made his way out of the club slowly. Hunny looked back at the other club members who looked at the girls.

"That was no way to treat Ra-Chan, he is new and deserves a chance." Hunny said looking at the commoner.

"Whether you are a commoner…" Hikaru started.

"Or not doesn't matter. We thought he would be a good addition to the club.." Kaoru continued.

"So we made him a host. You girls have no say in it." They finished in perfect sync. Tamaki and Koyoya scanned through the crowd.

"Now, go to your hosts, we are still open so its now time to get started." Koyoya said. The girls let out squeals and ran to their hosts. Tamaki sat with his customer still thinking about Raven. "Maybe I should find him." He said standing up only to have someone push him back. He looked up and saw one of the best customers. "Did you forget you should be hosting me Tamaki and not going after that commoner." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry my princess, you're right." Tamaki said. The twins entertained their guests. Hunny ate his cake waiting for Mori, chatting to his and Moris customers every now and again. And for once, Koyoya sat with his customers chatting to them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ravens Pov<span>_

I turned around and looked at the guy running towards me. I couldn't see his face or anything only his outline. I instantly dove behind the girl scared, just in case it was one of my fathers 'friends'. The footsteps slowed and I peaked out from behind her. Once I could see who it was I stepped out from behind her. "Takashi." I said before flinging myself into his arms for once in my life. He hugged me back gently and I looked at him.  
>"Ummm… Sorry." I said quietly. He nodded and looked at me before looking at her. "Don't worry, she wasn't being mean.. She was just trying to get me to come back." I said looking at her. Mori stayed quiet but finally nodded. He picked me up to my surprise and put me on his back. I held onto him so I wouldn't fall off and he walked towards the club.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

"Excuse me for a moment Tamaki." The princess said. He nodded and let her go without a question. All the hosts looked at the door as it opened and watched Mori walk in giving Raven a piggy back ride. 'He' slowly climbed off Mori and walked towards Tamaki. Tamaki smiled and raced to her swinging her about in his arms as she struggled to get away. "Okay, Okay put me down Tamaki." She said and Tamaki finally let go. She winced in pain but shook it off, even though she knew he probably just ripped her new stitches she got. "So, where do I start?" She asked..

Sometime later

"Goodbye until next time ladies." They said as he girls walked out. Raven walked around the club room looking for her bag.

"Hey uh Mori? Do you know what happened to my bag?" She asked. Mori shook his head and she sighed.

"Anyway I'm going home, I guess I will find it later." She said walking out the clubroom before letting out a gasp as she saw her stuff littering the corridor of the school. Her books broken and ripped, pages everywhere and even her bag was broken. She felt sad again and gathered a book before reading a couple words written on some of her pages. She dropped her stuff and ran, leaving the book open on a certain page…

* * *

><p><strong>Anddddddddd….. that's it for this chapter guys. Who did this? What was written in her book? Who knows? <strong>

**You will find out next chapter. Please read and review.. Bye for now.**

**BYE ~ Raven**


	9. Trouble at the Club: Gone forever? Part1

**Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy reading this so please comment your thoughts about it so I know if I'm any good… Anyway, I am trying to make the chapters a bit longer because they are pretty short. Sooooo on with the story we go! **

**DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the charries except for Natty, Crystal/ Raven, her father, April and 'Princess' Toni. **

* * *

><p><em><span>What happened last chapter<span>_

_"Goodbye until next time ladies." They said as he girls walked out. Raven walked around the club room looking for her bag. _

_"Hey uh Mori? Do you know what happened to my bag?" She asked. Mori shook his head and she sighed. _

_"Anyway I'm going home, I guess I will find it later." She said walking out the clubroom before letting out a gasp as she saw her stuff littering the corridor of the school. Her books broken and ripped, pages everywhere and even her bag was broken. She felt sad again as she looked at her books and she gathered a book before flicking through the pages reading a couple words written on over her work and on the blank pages. She dropped her stuff and ran, leaving the book open on a certain page tears flooding down her cheeks as she ran down the corridor past the fountain in front of the clubs window and she kept going…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

"Hey Mori? Where did our new toy go?" The twins asked walking over to him. Mori shrugged.

"She went to find her bag." Mori said looking over at his little cousin who was eating cake. Mori walked over to the window and Tamaki stood at another window.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. The twins instantly went to him. He pointed out the window to a girl with blue hair running past the fountain towards the school entrance/exit. "Isn't that Raven?" Tamaki said. The twins instantly nodded.

"Uhhh Mori? Do you…" They started before looking over to where Mori was but he had vanished. They turned to the door and watched as he ran out of the club. "Koyoya. Get your limo and follow after her. There must be something wrong." Tamaki ordered. Koyoya nodded and quickly ran towards the door. Kaoru walked over to Hunny and picked him up and walked towards the door with Hikaru and Tamaki. They walked into the corridor and noticed books everywhere and they walked over to the items.

"These books belong to Raven…" Hikaru said. Tamaki nodded and walked over to an open book and read the comments. He gasped at them and thrusted the book to the twins. Their eyes widened as they read it. 'You stupid boy, go back to the commoner place…' Another read. 'You are a f*cking commoner you don't deserve to be here.' Comment after comment they read the words got worse and worse.

"Hey Boss, this must be what got Raven so upset." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect sync. Tamaki nodded and took the book off them and began picking the other books up. Hunny jumped off Kaorus back and helped. They soon had gathered everything up and walked quickly towards the twins limo. Tamaki phoned up Koyoya and found out where they went.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile with Crystal<span>_

_Crystals Pov_

I ran out the school tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran towards my shitty apartment. I couldn't believe it, I had once again got bullied. _I hate this place… I hate my life… Maybe I should die already so I don't have to do this anymore._ I thought before mentally agreeing with myself on what I was about to do. I soon reached my apartment and didn't notice a man following me. I shut the door and locked it before taking off my uniform and putting on my black shirt and ripped jeans again. I walked over to the kitchen crying still. I opened a draw and found a knife. I looked at my scarred body and put the knife on my wrist before there was a banging on the door. I ignored it and slid the knife across my wrist, drawing a lot of blood. I cried loudly and continued. I heard someone shouldering my door. "Go awa-." I started before dropping to the floor.

_Normal Pov_

Mori battered at the door until the wood cracked and then smashed. Koyoya stepped in behind him and raced over to Raven as she fell to the floor. "Mori! Phone my hospital now!" Koyoya yelled before grabbing a towel and putting pressure on her wrist. He watched as her breathing slowed and soon heard the wail of an ambulance. He kept holding her wrist tightly, desperately trying to save her. He heard the footsteps of the paramedics running towards her apartment with a stretcher. He got pushed out the way by them as they tried to fix her up. "Once you are inside immediately rush her to the surgery room and tell them it's an order of Koyoya Ootori. Now hurry up!" He ordered. They nodded and quickly went to the ambulance.

"Mori would you like to?" He started before watching Mori walk off and get into the ambulance as if he read Koyoyas mind. By the time Hunny, Kouru, Hikaru and Tamaki arrived the ambulance was screeching down the road. They ran out and ran to Koyoya as he walked out the apartment.

"What happened Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked innocently.

"Raven just tried to commit suicide… It's a good thing Mori and I got here just as he did it or he would be dead bye now." Koyoya said not looking at any of them.

"I don't believe you." Tamaki said looking at him.

"Fine then, go inside and you will see the evidence. And then you can explain why you just saw an ambulance race down the street!" Koyoya said harshly. He looked at some of the neighbours as they got out of their apartments because all of the ruckus. Tamaki glared at him and then stepped inside still not believing what Koyoya just told him. He walked inside and scanned the apartment before stopping as he saw a scarlet puddle on the floor of the kitchen. He looked over a bit more and then noticed a blood stained knife… That was all he could handle before racing out the apartment and looked at Koyoya.

"I-I cant believe it…" He said trying to get over the shock of what he just saw.

* * *

><p><strong>This is part 1 of this chapter<strong>


	10. Trouble at the Club: Gone forever? Part2

**Here is part II of the story, please read and review**

* * *

><p><em>"Raven just tried to commit suicide… It's a good thing Mori and I got here just as he did it or he would be dead bye now." Koyoya said not looking at any of them. <em>

_"I don't believe you." Tamaki said looking at him. _

_"Fine then, go inside and you will see the evidence. And then you can explain why you just saw an ambulance race down the street!" Koyoya said harshly. He looked at some of the neighbours as they got out of their apartments because all of the ruckus. Tamaki glared at him and then stepped inside still not believing what Koyoya just told him. He walked inside and scanned the apartment before stopping as he saw a scarlet puddle on the floor of the kitchen. He looked over a bit more and then noticed a blood stained knife… That was all he could handle before racing out the apartment and looked at Koyoya. _

_"I-I can't believe it…" He said trying to get over the shock of what he just saw._

* * *

><p>"What's in there Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked trying to look but Tamaki blocked the way.<br>"We should go to the hospital and see how he is once he wakes up." Tamaki said. The twins nodded and the trio marched towards the limo.

"Actually first we need to make it so no one can break into Ravens apartment and also since it was a suicide attempt, by the law of my hospital someone has to be with 'him' pretty much every minuet of the day, which means until a certain point where we think he wont try it a again he will live at one of our houses." Koyoya said to them. "And because I know the twins and Tamaki that well, you guys cant let him live at your house… No offence Hikaru and Kaoru" He said, the twins shrugged in response. "None taken." They said. "Can Ra-Chan live at Takashis place?" Hunny asked. "Why Mori?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know but Taka-Chan already is protective of him." Hunny said looking at Koyoya.  
>"Okay then, Raven will live at Moris house. But he has to agree with it first." Koyoya said to Hunny before going on the phone to a repairman to fix the door. Hunny smiled like usual and then looked back at Koyoya. "Can I go to the hospital? I wanna check on Takashi." The Lolita said. Koyoya nodded and Hunny quickly ran to the limo and jumped inside. He told the driver to go to the hospital and pretty quickly they were on their way. "Now I am going to go since it is my hospital and I must insure that no-one disobeyed my orders. You three shall have to clean up in there or it will leave a stain its either that or I get some of my experts to clean it up…" He began and the trio nodded. "Fine I will get my special force team then but you three must still stay here until the repairman and my team gets here." He ordered before phoning someone. Minuets later a special force team arrived and walked inside with things to clean the blood and Koyoya's limo also came. Koyoya nodded at them and walked to his limo and drove to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Hunnys Pov<span>_

I told the driver to go to the hospital as soon as I got in. I sat properly as the limo screeched down the road. _I wonder what's wrong with Takashi, he seems to want to protect her as much as he usually does to me… Maybe Taka-Chan likes her, since he obviously knows 'he' is a girl. _I thought. I smiled brightly. "Taka-Chan likes her." I said to myself quietly. I looked out the window hoping we would get to the hospital soon. "I hope Takashi is okay, it pains him to see me hurt so now maybe it's the same with her." I said. I jumped out the limo as soon as we arrived at the hospital. I ran inside and looked at the nurse. "I want to see Raven… Uhmmm I cant remember his last name." I said looking at her with a cute troubled expression.

"Oh the girl that just got brought in? She had a large, silent man with her and he had black hair do you know him?" She asked kindly. I nodded my head quickly.

"Go to the left and up the stairs to the sign operation waiting room and the man will be in there. But you will have to wait because right now she is having an operation." She said. I nodded and quickly ran to where she pointed me to. I ran up the stairs and spotted Takashi. I instantly raced to his side and hugged him. "Mitsukini." He said looking at me. "Takashi, are you alright? What happened to her?" I asked hoping he would speak for once instead of being quiet. "She tried to kill herself by cutting her wrist but Koyoya and I got there in time." He said not looking at me anymore but the wall instead.

"Are you alright Takashi?" I asked, he nodded his head in response and I sighed. "Do you like her?" I asked softly. I felt him stiffen at the question while I hugged him still. I looked up at him as he nodded slightly. "Kwaiii~ Taka-Chan likes a girl." I chimed happily. Mori didn't respond, he just sat there still, looking at the wall. I jumped off his lap and sat on a chair beside him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

The doctor walked out of the operating room and Mori instantly got up and walked to him, he had to know if she was alright.

"How is she?" Hunny asked.

"She is…."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe cliff-hanger. Part 3 will be posted soon, so for now please R &amp; R <strong>


	11. Trouble at the Club: Gone forever? Part3

**Once again I come to you guys with another chapter… Well part 3 of this chapter anyway XD. So let us continue with this story. Please Read & Review, it will be really helpful if you have any ideas or advice for me to make this story better.**

* * *

><p><em><span>What happened last chapter ~<span>_

_"Do you like her?" Hunny asked softly. I felt him stiffen at the question while I hugged him still. I looked up at him as he nodded slightly. "Kawaiii~ Taka-Chan likes a girl." I chimed happily. Mori didn't respond, he just sat there still, looking at the wall. I jumped off his lap and sat on a chair beside him. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

_The doctor walked out of the operating room and Mori instantly got up and walked to him, he had to know if she was alright. _

_"How is she?" Hunny asked._

_"She is…." _

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

"She is going to be fine. Your friend here and Mr Ootori managed to get there just in time or she might not have made it." The doctor said. Mori just nodded.

"When can we visit?" Hunny asked. The doctor thought about it for a moment. "You can visit tonight but only one person is allowed to. That person may stay the night but only one person who is closest to her. Also she needs to live with someone for a while to make sure she wont attempt this again." The doctor said to them. Mori was going to speak again but got cut off by Koyoya who just arrived.  
>"She will be living Mori for the time being and he will also be the one that is staying with her at the hospital until she can have more than one visitor at a time then the others will come visit." Koyoya told the doctor who quickly nodded. "I hope these arrangements are fine for you Mori." Koyoya added looking at the other raven haired boy. Mori simply nodded and the doctor looked back at Koyoya.<p>

"Of course Mr. Ootori sir. She will be in room 251." The doctor said before walking away. Mori looked at Koyoya. "You can go, Hunny and I will tell everyone when they get here." He said, Mori nodded and quickly walked towards the stairs. "Something seems different with Mori…" Koyoya said to himself. Hunny smiled knowingly and bounced towards the hospital entrance to see if the others had arrived yet. Koyoya followed him downstairs and immediately spotted the trio. Koyoya and Hunny walked over to them and instantly got bombarded with questions.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Where's Mori?" Kaoru asked.

"When can we visit him?" Tamaki asked. Koyoya glared and them and they instantly stopped speaking.

"He is fine, he is alive and recovering in a room. Mori is with him and no you cannot visit." Koyoya said.

"Why can Mori visit and we can't?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"Because, he is only allowed to have one visitor at a time and also it has to be the closest person to him and I'm sure the last thing he needs when he wakes up is to be bombarded with questions from you three." Koyoya said sternly. "And considering the way you constantly questioned him and teased him before I think you are the last person he wants to see." Koyoya said in a harsh tone. Hikaru was about to fight back but got stopped by his twin. Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "Now, I'm going up to make sure everything is okay." Koyoya said.

"But I thought you said only one person..." Kaoru said.

"I did, but I also run this hospital and I am a doctor so I don't run by the same rules." He told them before going to her room.  
>"So what do we do while we wait Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked happily.<br>"We should go eat something for tea." He said. "There's no point in starving ourselves just because we are waiting." Tamaki said to them and they all nodded.

"Then can we go get some cake? I haven't had any after school today and by now I have usually at a cake or two." Hunny said with a smile.

"Of course Hunny." Tamaki said with a chuckle. Hunny happily bounced out of the hospital with the others.

_I hope she is going to okay._ Kouru thought before following after them, stepping in sync beside his twin. He let out a small sigh and looked at Hikaru with a fake smile. Hikaru smiled back not really noticing his twins smile wasn't real.

* * *

><p><em><span>Back with Mori, Crystal and soon Koyoya<span>_

_Mori's Pov_

I sat in a chair against the wall beside her bed. Never in my life have I been as impatient as I am now. I want Raven to wake soon because until she does I won't be at ease. I sighed and pulled my seat so it was right next to her bed. I got my hand on hers and a small spark of sadness appeared in my eyes. "Why?" I wondered. I thought about everything that was on my mind. _Did I really like her as more than a friend? Hmmm, but we only met today…. That might explain why I feel like I have to protect her like I do with Mitsukini. _I thought. I didn't speak I just sat there thinking until I heard a knocking on the door. I grunted slightly and pushed my chair away from her bed and released her hand before the person walked inside. I looked at the door as it swung open and I noticed it was only Koyoya. Koyoya walked over to the end of the bed and pulled off the clipboard. I watched as he scanned through it. "Hmm only one week in the hospital." Koyoya murmured to himself.

"How are you Mori?" He asked looking at me now through his glasses which gleamed under the light. I shrugged, which was my usual answer. I looked at Raven as she stirred slightly before going still again. "Is her real name even Raven?" I asked still focusing on her sleeping body. "Hmmm, for once I'm not sure Mori. While I was looking through my laptop before she smashed it, I noticed the fact that she had no birth certificate under her name, no parental details or home number. So according to the school research and our country, she just appeared which must mean she has changed her name and doesn't want to be found… But by what?" Koyoya said only making me think harder. "Maybe she will tell me.." I said quietly still looking at her as her chest rose and fell.

"Well, her sedative shall wear off any moment now so she should wake up soon. I will leave and call if there is any trouble." Koyoya said before putting the clipboard back and then walking out the room closing the door behind himself. I moved my seat forward and put my hand over hers once again. I was to deep in thought to hear her speak.

"Ta-Takashi?" Raven managed to choke out her hand gripping his tightly. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. "W-Why didn't you let me d-die?" She asked. I noticed her voice soften as she said the word 'die' almost as if she was scared of the word. "Why did you want to die?" I asked in a cool voice, instead of my usual deep/ harsh voice. Her eyes widened slightly at my question before she let out a sigh. "It all started when I was 12…" She started

_Time skip_

I held her hand tightly and hugged her as she now cried against my chest, her memories were definitely very painful for her. I looked at her and used my thumb to wipe away her tears as I would with Mitsukini. "If it makes you feel any better, you will be living at my house for the next month or two." I told her, a slight unnoticeable blush appeared of my cheeks and I watched her blush furiously. _Probably because she has to live at the same house as a guy… Or is it just me? Do I scare her? _I thought before mentally shrugging. I looked at her again. "Ummm… I appreciate the gesture but uhh why do you want me to live at your house?" She asked. I looked at her wrist which was bandaged up. She followed my gaze and sighed. "Oh... Let me guess I have to be with someone at all times so I dont try it again?" She said. I nodded. "If you dont want to live with me you can go with the twins, Koyoya or Tamaki." I said, I sighed. So she was afraid of me thats probably why she is reluctant. "Oh, no thats fine. I just wanted to know." She said. "How long must I stay here?" She asked looking at me. "A week." I said simply.

* * *

><p>Annddddd thats the end of this chapter and all its parts. So what did you guys think? Any good? I will update with the next chapter sooner or later so bye for now guys.<p>

~ Ravey/ Grey


	12. Trouble at the Host Club: New home

**This is the last chapter I am ever going to write…. Nah jokes, I like writing to much. Anyway please comment on what you think or if you like it or not, it just helps boost my confidence if there are comments. Sorry for taking so long with this but I ended up being busy. **

* * *

><p><em><span>What happened last chapter<span>_

_Mori slowly opened the door. Raven had completely forgot about her shirt until she noticed Mori focus on her stomach. He walked forward and looked at her stomach, she nervously covered over her stomach. "Sorry." Mori said noticing he must have been staring at her. "So this is what your father did to you?" He asked moving her hands away from her stomach so he could look at the scars. She nodded with a sad gaze. He ignored the fact that she only had a bra on and hugged her knowing she might cry. "Please… Please don't tell anyone." She said in a shaky voice. "Okay." He said before releasing her and grabbing her shirt. "Arms up." He told her. She put her arms up as he told her to do. He slid the T-Shirt onto her and then looked at her rainbow coloured belt. He knelt down and tightened it for her. "Is that to tight?" He asked. She shook her head and then he stood up. He looked at her and then took her hand in his not knowing if she needed comforting or not. She held his hand tightly in return and smiled slightly. "So what's your house like Takashi?" She asked. To be honest she still didn't really like human contact but she felt different with Mori. "Big." Was all he said in response. "Does Hunny live there to?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Hunny is my cousin, he lives at his own house but visits often but I told him to try not to visit to much so you don't get scared." He said_

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystals<span>__ Pov_

"Does Hunny live there to?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Hunny is my cousin, he lives at his own house but visits often but I told him to try not to visit to much so you don't get scared." He said. I nodded looking at him, I really didn't want to be to much of a bother but somehow I was grateful. I was slightly surprised when I realised Mori had figured out I didn't really like interacting with other people. I squeezed his hand tightly, worried as to what everyone would say to me once they saw me. I looked up at him, he had the same serious face but it showed a little emotion. I blushed slightly as he looked down at me and noticed I was staring at him. I quickly looked at the floor in front of me as walked out my hospital room. I winced as Hunny quickly hugged me as he saw me. I let out a small whimper as he hugged my bruised stomach. He looked at me and must have noticed the pain in my eyes because he let go. He looked down-hearted and stared at the floor. "Sorry." He said sadly. I smiled slightly and pat his head. "Don't worry about it Mitsukini, you didn't know." I said to him. He smiled at me and bounced towards the hospital exit. I kept hold of Takashis hand as if someone was going to come and take me away if I didn't. Once I stepped out the hospital my eyes landed on a limo. I looked around at the large limo timidly. "…Umm." Is all I could say as Mitsukini walked towards it. I stopped walking and my heart was racing, I was still deathly afraid of cars, buses, limos, anything that drove. I tightened my grip on Takashis hand worriedly. He stopped walking and looked down at me, he looked at my good eye and must have noticed I was scared. "Don't worry." He said as he looked back at the limo. He started walking again and I didn't budge. The images of the car crash flashed in my mind and I felt my tears building up. He looked back at me and tried to make me walk again, I shook my head. "I will walk to your house. I am not, getting into the _thing_." I said as I released his hand. Mitsukini looked back at us and stopped walking. "What's wrong Ra-Chan?" Mitsukini asked me. I looked at the limo and then at the floor. "Raven, trust me. This is safe." Takashi said. I looked at him nervously. "Y-you promise it won't crash?" I asked worriedly. He nodded and took my hand again. We walked to the limo slowly and Hunny just smiled. Mitsukini got in the limo first and then I got in after him. Once Takashi was in we drove towards his house, I clenched my fists in my lap worriedly. I tightened my grip until my knuckles turned white. Takashi and Mitsukini looked at me worriedly, well Takashi kept his usual face. I kept my eyes closed, I hadn't been in any car or bus since the accident that day. I had to get on the plane to get here but that was completely different than driving. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the car come to a stop. "We're here Ra-Chan." Mitsukini said cheerfully as he got out the car. I got out of the car after him, my eyes widened at the sight of the large house. "…Wow." Was all I could say. I looked back at Takashi as he got out of the car. Mitsukini ran towards the house excitedly. I looked at the house in awe. Where I once lived was a large house but it wasn't this big. I sighed at the memory of my old home and then thought about how my father beat me in that same home. I shook my head and walked towards the house, Takashi following behind me. I watched as a lady opened the door and smiled when she saw Mitsukini and Takashi. I hid behind Takashi scared. "That is my mother, she wont hurt you." He said to me. Mitsukini smiled and ran up to the woman and hugged her. "Hello Aunty-Chan." He said cheerfully. I looked out from behind Takashi and noticed the woman smiling at me, I instantly hid behind him again. "Ahh so Mori this is the young lady that is living with us for a while?" She said walking over. "Ah." Was all Takashi said in response. I stayed hidden behind him as she walked in front of us. "Nice to meet you Raven." She said in a kind voice. I poked my head out from behind Takashi timidly. "H-hello… Thankyou f-for letting me s-stay." I stammered nervously. She smiled and turned around and walked towards the house. "We will let you go collect some stuff from your house tomorrow. You must be exhausted my dear. And also we eat at 6pm so come down if you are hungry, if you're not I will make a maid bring it to your room and you can eat it later." She said walking in the house. "T-Thank you." I said. I slowly stepped out from behind Takashi. I followed Takashi into the house and instantly noticed Mitsukini already on the couch eating cake. Takashi walked towards the lounge and I stopped walking. "Umm… Takashi, where is my room?" I asked suddenly feeling really tired. He looked at me and walked towards the stairs. I followed behind him quietly. I stopped once we reached a room. "Here." He said simply. I nodded and opened the door and walked inside. "T-thank you Takashi." I said. I had no idea how much it meant to Takashi that I called him by his name and not Mori. I smiled slightly and closed the door as he walked away. I walked over to the queen sized bed and lay down on it. As soon as me head hit the pillow I crashed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov<span>_

"How is she Takashi? Do you think she will hurt herself again?" Hunny asked as he finished off his slice of cake. "Ah." Mori said with a small shake of his head as he looked at Hunny. "Will she eat with us tonight Taka-Chan?" Hunny asked as he looked at the television. Mori didn't respond and Hunny knew it was a silent maybe. "Okay… Will she need help to get her stuff tomorrow?" Hunny asked with his usual smile. Mori shrugged slightly. Hunny was about to speak again when there was a knocking on the door. Hunny excitedly ran to the door. He opened it and smiled. "Takashi! Tama-Chan, Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan are here." He said opening the door letting them inside. "Da." Mori said as he silently walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Hunny asked. "The boss was hoping to see Raven." The twins responded. Mori looked at them glaring slightly. "Sh—I mean he is upstairs." Hunny said happily. Tamaki quickly walked up the stairs the twins in tow. He knocked on the door, there was no answer. Hikaru shrugged and opened the door. The trios eyes landed on the sleeping Raven. She was only wearing one of Moris large shirts. Hikaru and Tamaki blushed brightly, from what they could tell she was not wearing shorts, unless they were really short under Moris large black shirt. Hikaru then ignored it and walked over to the sleeping girl. Something struck suddenly in Tamaki's mind. "Ravens a girl!" He said happy with his find. "Wow boss we figured out this morning." The twins said plainly. Hikaru walked towards Ravens sleeping form still. "Wait Hikaru. What if she's like Hunny when she wakes up?" Tamaki said diving to hide behind the door. "I doubt it. " Hikaru responded. He gently pokes her. "Raven wake up." Hikaru said in a slightly rough voice. 'Raven' opens her eyes slowly before letting out a scream which Mori heard from in the other room and runs towards her room. "Please, don't hurt me!" She cried. "It hurt to much last time… Anything b-but… _That.._" She said tears filled her eyes as she jumped off the bed hiding at the other end. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball like thing. Hikaru stood there surprised. "Uhh." He said. Tamaki and Kaoru watched her worriedly. Mori ran into the room quickly dodging the people in his way. He turned to the trio and looked at them giving them a silent 'Get out'. They quickly left the room and closed the door after themselves. "Raven." Mori said to her walking to the bed. He heard her sniffles and cries and he looked slightly saddened by it. "Raven, don't be scared." He said in the softest voice he could as he walked to the side of the bed she was at. "T-Takashi?" She cried. "Ah." He responded. She quickly flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly as she cried. "I-I.. I thought he was my f-father…"She cried. He didn't speak and only held her close.

* * *

><p><em><span>With the others<span>_

"I wonder whats wrong with her. All I did was poke her." Hikaru said slightly annoyed. Kaoru sighed at his brother. "Maybe she just has a bad past and you somehow reminded her of it." Kaoru suggested. Tamaki stared at the door still surprised with his find. "Maybe we should go home and visit another day?" Kaoru said to them. He felt kind of sorry for how scared Raven was before and didn't want to intrude again. "I guess we should Kaoru. But next time I see her I want to know what has happened." Hikaru said annoyed. Kaoru nodded

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now. I should be back on with the next story soon enough so until then please keep reading. Please tell me what you think of the story and write a review, it is really helpful to me as it keeps me going. Bye for now<strong>

**~ Ravey**


	13. Trouble at the Host Club: Hurting again

**Here is the next chapter, I am trying to post as much as I can but with school and exams I'm getting a bit busy. So please be patient. Please R & R, its really useful to have reviews. Anyway on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own ****Ouran****High School**** Host Club, I only own Crystal, Nat, April, 'Princess' Toni, ****Crystal****'s father and his 'friends'.**

* * *

><p><em><span>What happened last time ~<span>_

_Hikaru gently pokes her. "Raven wake up." Hikaru said in a slightly rough voice. 'Raven' opens her eyes slowly before letting out a scream which Mori heard from in the other room and runs towards her room. "Please, don't hurt me!" She cried. "It hurt to much last time… Anything b-but… That.." She said tears filled her eyes as she jumped off the bed hiding at the other end. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball like thing. Hikaru stood there surprised. "Uhh." He said. Tamaki and Kaoru watched her worriedly. Mori ran into the room quickly dodging the people in his way. He turned to the trio and looked at them giving them a silent 'Get out'. They quickly left the room and closed the door after themselves. "Raven." Mori said to her walking to the bed. He heard her sniffles and cries and he looked slightly saddened by it. "Raven, don't be scared." He said in the softest voice he could as he walked to the side of the bed she was at. "T-Takashi?" She cried. "Ah." He responded. She quickly flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly as she cried. "I-I.. I thought he was my f-father…"She cried. He didn't speak and only held her close. _

_With the others_

_"I wonder whats wrong with her. All I did was poke her." Hikaru said slightly annoyed. Kaoru sighed at his brother. "Maybe she just has a bad past and you somehow reminded her of it." Kaoru suggested. Tamaki stared at the door still surprised with his find. "Maybe we should go home and visit another day?" Kaoru said to them. He felt kind of sorry for how scared Raven was before and didn't want to intrude again. _

* * *

><p><em><span>CrystalsRavens Pov_

"I-I'm sorry Takashi… B-But can you leave? I-I don't feel comfortable right now." I said nervously. _The last time I had a man wake me up only woke me up to…. I don't want to remember what happened next. _I thought. Mori nodded and let me go before standing up and walking out the room. I sit up and pulled my knees up against my almost none existent breasts. I cried, I knew I shouldn't have kicked Takashi out but I didn't know if I could trust him. I lay down in my bed and curled up scared. I drifted off into a horrible dream unaware of what was happening down stairs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mori's Pov<span>_

I don't know what just happened while Tamaki and the twins were with Raven but something inside my head was telling me to find out. I walked down the stairs with a deadly aura around me like the one Mitsukini or Koyoya had when you woke them up. _What had they done to her? Why had she acted that way? Maybe there was something she didn't tell me about her past._ I thought as I walked to the living room where everyone was including my mother. Tamaki and Kaoru must have noticed that I was not happy because they pushed Hikaru forward. "What did you do?" I questioned angrily. It was rare for me to talk or be angry but I just was, I had momentarily forgot about my vow of silence with my father but this was different. "All I did was poke her Mori, you don't have to get so protective over her." Hikaru responded in a cool tone. At that moment I just lost it and slammed him into the wall holding him against the wall with his collar. "Well you did something else or she wouldn't have been crying!" I snapped to him ignoring the gasps off my mother and friends. "Mori stop this." Koyoya said. "Mori, let him go." Kaoru added. I ignored everyone. "MORI! DROP HIM NOW!" My mother yelled angry and upset. I let go of him and walked out the house. My mother looked at the other hosts. "I think it would be best if you left before he got back." I heard her say as I slammed the door. Soon enough I had returned and everyone had gone, I walked into the lounge and sat on the couch and noticed my mother. "Mori?" She asked. "Ah." I responded. "After Ravens one month stay she will leave immediately and you will not speak to her." She said. I noticed my heart stop and I looked at her. Only one thing came out of my mouth and that was. "Why?" I said. "You got very protective over her and nearly hurt your friend. So as soon as she s allowed to go home you will not speak to her ever again. No discussion." She said as she got up and walked out. She expected the worst reaction out of me for that and she got one. "Argh!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into a wall drawing blood but also breaking the wall. I heard her sobbing quietly but I still walked upstairs and into my room, slamming the door shut. _I can never speak to her again… What will she think? She just told me a lot of personal stuff, maybe she will think I have just shut her off. _I thought. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep. Dreaming about what could happen in the future.

* * *

><p><em><span>Timeskip 1 month ~<span>_

_Ravens pov_

I smiled for one of the first times in a while and got dressed. I have had a lot of fun spending time with Takashi over the past month even though I lived here because a bad reason. I wondered what we would do today, little did I know yesterday was the last time I would speak to him. I walked down the stairs happily and spotted Takashi. "Hey, what are we going to do today?" I asked remembering the trip to the beach yesterday and going to the park with Mitsukini the day before that. "You are going home today, a month is up." His mother answered for him. "Oh okay.. It slipped my mind... Thank you for letting me stay here for the past month, I am very grateful." I said with a bow. I heard his mother sigh sadly. "You will leave at 10a.m. sharp." She told me. I nodded and went upstairs to pack my things. By the time 10 o'clock had arrived I was ready. I watched as the butler put my bags in the limo and then got in. Mori then got in and I smiled. "Thanks Mori, it was great fun… I'm sorry I came here on bad terms though." I said but all I got was a grunt in return. When we arrived at my apartment we carried my bags inside. Once we were done Mori closed the door for a moment and pulled me close and kissed me. I stood there surprised at first but melted into the kiss until Mori pulled away. My heart raced as I smiled at him. My smile instantly disappeared as he quickly turned around and walked out. Tears formed at my eyes… He had just toyed with my emotions, one moment it was like he loved me then the next he didn't. _He left without a word.. Maybe he didn't mean to do that and just got caught in a moment._ I thought as a tear slipped down my cheek. I watched him speed away and I raced into my apartment, slamming the door. I ran to my room and locked myself inside. I cried and cried. I ignored the knock on the door. "Hey Raven, can we come in? We want to welcome you home." I heard Tamaki say. I kept crying ignoring him. I heard the door open and heard footsteps inside my apartment. I cried still no matter who heard me. "Ra-Chan are you okay?" I heard Mitsukini ask as he knocked on my bedroom door. "No am not. Go away." I ordered, my voice shaking. "Raven what's wrong?" I heard Kaoru say. "Nothing, get lost." I told them tears still pouring out of my eyes. "Ra-.." One of them started before getting cut off by me. "I said GET LOST!" I yelled. I heard them reluctantly go towards the front door. "Bye.. See you at school tomorrow." Kaoru said. I stayed where I was as I heard the door close. I passed out on my bed and woke up at 8 the next morning. I got up and put on my messy uniform and walked out the house, no breakfast, no shower, no lunch, I just couldn't be bothered today. I walked into OuranHigh School and two orange haired boys popped up by my side. "Hey Raven." They chimed. I ignored them and walked faster. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. "Nothing, I just want to go to class and then go home after school finishes." I said. "We have the host club on after school." They reminded me. I cursed under my breath. "Whatever." I said as I walked towards my class. I accidentally walked into a small boy and noticed it was Mitsukini. "Sorry Ra-Chan." He said. "It's fine." I responded and I tried to get past. "What's wrong Ra-Chan? You and Taka-Chan seem tense today." He says. I flinch slightly as I hear Takashis names. I walk past him and go to my class. I sit down in my chair and begin dozing off.

"Mr. Knight…. Mr. Knight!" I wake up hearing my name. I look around and notice the class empty and the teacher yelling my name. "Period 2 is over now, now its recess. You slept right through the double period and you seem sick, so I am sending you to the nurses' office to sleep." She told me. I nodded and packed away my stuff and walked towards the nurses' office. I signed into the nurses offices and went to one of the beds. I lay down and ignored the person who was on the bed nearby. I looked at him and noticed who it was. "T-Takashi?" I said surprised. All I heard was a grunt in response and he flipped over. I felt tears prickle my eyes. "Did I do something to upset you? Please tell me." I said my voice trembling. He didn't respond, and only turned away again. "Whatever Mori! I don't know what I did wrong or why you won't talk to me but you got your wish… I will never speak to you again." I yelled. I never used the name 'Mori' for him but it proved that I was hurt and angry. I pulled something out of my bag and threw it to him, making it land on the floor beside the bed. Inside the box you could hear something shatter, I got up and quickly ran away… Little did I know it hurt Mori just as much as it did to me. I ran out the school towards my house ignoring the on coming traffic. I dodged the cars and as soon as I got home I locked the door and went into my room. I cried all night and when it was 11a.m. I got out of bed. I had missed out on going to the club yesterday so Koyoya wouldn't be happy. I sighed and walked out the house in a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a beanie which made me look like a boy. I walked into school reluctantly ignoring everyone around me as I walked towards the host club. I had not only turned up late for school but I also wasn't in school uniform. I swung open the door to the host club and walked inside. "Hey Raven." The twins said as I walked towards the couch at the end of the room. I noticed Hunny and Mori next to the couch so I turned away and walked towards Kaoru who was sitting on a couch and I sat beside him. I put on my best smile as I sat beside him. "Hey Kaoru." I said easily identifying him from his twin. "Hello Raven." He said politely. "How are you this fine day?" He asked with a small laugh. I giggled and smiled. "I'm doing very well sir, how are you?" I asked in a posh-like tone. We looked at each other and instantly started laughing. All the other club members stared at us strangely but we kept laughing. We heard the bell for class and we got up and walked out the club room talking with each other. By lunch time we walked out the class walking side by side laughing at each others jokes, I had completely forgot about Mori that was until I accidentally walked into him. I fell to the floor. "S-Sorry…" I started but he walked away just leaving me there, as I got back up onto my feet. I felt tears flood my eyes as he walked away. I stood up and stared at him. "What the hell is your problem?! What the hell have I done wrong Mori?! Tell me!" I yelled. I saw him stop for a second but then he kept walking. I dropped to my knees crying and Kaoru put his arm around me and tried to comfort me. "Are you okay?" He asked me concerned, I shook my head and cried into his chest. "I don't know… what I. *sniffle* did, but he hates me now *sniffle*." I said as I cried. "Shh, its okay… Let me take you home so you don't have to worry about Mori anymore." He said, I nodded and stayed right beside him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mori's Pov<span>_

I watch as Raven and Kaoru walked towards the school gate, Kaorus arm slung over her shoulder. They didn't know that I was around the corner watching them sadly… I had to let go and ignore her until I finished so that I could obey his mother but it broke me to see her so venerable. Igrew tense as Iwatched Kaoru put his arm around her, I knew it was my fault she was hurt but it killed me inside as well. I didn't know what to do, and in a panic I ran after them. "Raven, wait." I yell running after them. Raven looks back at me with red eyes and tears running down her cheek, she quickly ran and I ran after her. I got stopped by someone and noticed it was Kaoru. "That's enough Mori… I don't know why you are mad at her but she is sorry. I think you have hurt her enough for a while… You should think about what you have done and then you may speak to her." He tells me coldly. I sigh and realise he is right, I have just added to the amount of people that have hurt her. I walked away angrily, she had run away from me and Kaoru wants me to stay away… I think I should just keep my distance..

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now, i will be back soon to write more. Please R&amp;R, bye for now readers<strong>

**~Raven**


	14. Trouble at the Host Club: What did i do?

**Here is the newest chapter, like I said I am trying to do this as fast as I can but I have extremely busy… I have mid year exams at school at the moment so I am so busy. Just a random piece of information the other month there was this thing called the Worlds greatest shave and I shaved off all my hair. I raised over $300 and I am a girl so I was supposedly worried about losing my hair for the leukaemia foundation and you guys should do it one year it was fun :) Anyway, on with the story. Read & Review guys, I made this chapter longer because you all waited so long ~~**

**DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Crystal, Nat, April, 'Princess' Toni, Crystal's father and his 'friends'.**

* * *

><p><em>What happened last chapter<em>

_"S-Sorry…" I started but he walked away just leaving me there, as I got back up onto my feet. I felt tears flood my eyes as he walked away. I stood up and stared at him. "What the hell is your problem?! What the hell have I done wrong Mori?! Tell me!" I yelled. I saw him stop for a second but then he kept walking. I dropped to my knees crying and Kaoru put his arm around me and tried to comfort me. "Are you okay?" He asked me concerned, I shook my head and cried into his chest. "I don't know… what I. *sniffle* did, but he hates me now *sniffle*." I said as I cried. "Shh, it's okay… Let me take you home so you don't have to worry about Mori anymore." He said, I nodded and stayed right beside him. _

_Mori's Pov_

I watched as Raven and Kaoru walked towards the school gate, Kaoru's arm slung over her shoulder. They didn't know that I was around the corner watching them sadly… I had to let go and ignore her until I finished so that I could obey his mother but it broke me to see her so venerable. I grew tense as I watched Kaoru put his arm around her, I knew it was my fault she was hurt but it killed me inside as well. I didn't know what to do, and in a panic I ran after them. "Raven, wait." I yell running after them. Raven looks back at me with red eyes and tears running down her cheek, she quickly ran and I ran after her. I got stopped by someone and noticed it was Kaoru. "That's enough Mori… I don't know why you are mad at her but she is sorry. I think you have hurt her enough for a while… You should think about what you have done and then you may speak to her." He told me coldly. I sigh and realised he was right, I have just added to the amount of people that have hurt her. I walked away angrily, she had run away from me and Kaoru wants me to stay away… I think I should just keep my distance…

_Raven's Pov_

I ran out of the school grounds tears streaming down my cheeks. _What did Mori want? One second he walked away and the next he wanted to talk to me..._I thought while running, Mori was toying with my emotions and it was really hurting me. "I hate him!" I said firmly to myself as I stopped running. "Aww Raven I'm sorry you feel that way, do you really hate me?" Kaoru joked as I approached the limo. Somehow he had managed to beat me to the limo but I didn't really care. I found myself giggling softly. "Not you Kaoru." I say to him as I reluctantly get into the limo. Kaoru must have noticed how worried I was when I got in the limo because once inside he put his hand on mine as if he were comforting me. "It's okay Raven, we won't crash… I promise." He said to me. I nod and lay my head on his shoulder, I haven't had much sleep and staying awake was exhausting. A couple seconds after I put my head on his shoulder I fell asleep. I felt the car soon come to a stop but couldn't be bothered waking, I felt myself getting picked up and blushed slightly but slept still. I stirred as I got placed on a wonderfully soft mattress, I felt him kiss my forehead before I dozed into sleep. I didn't dream of anything and only saw blackness.

_Back at the club_

Hikaru walked around the club bored. "Where is Kaoru and Raven? Class finished ages ago." Hikaru complained. "Maybe they had homework to do or studying for a test? Since you don't usually listen in class you might have missed something." Koyoya said looking at him with a glare. Koyoya wasn't in a great mood since his 'slave' Raven wasn't there and the fact that they were also missing a host. Hunny sat at a table eating his cake happily, Mori sat nearby staring out a window, as if he was lost.  
>"Mori, do you know where Kaoru and Raven are?" Koyoya asked Mori. Mori didn't respond and kept looking out of the window in silence. Hikaru sighed, "At least the club isn't on today, any way I'm going to go home." Hikaru said to them. "Maybe Kaoru went home to relax, he is probably hungry or tired and might have gone to Ravens home." Hikaru said grabbing his bag and walking out of the club, quite annoyed that his brother had gone home and left him at the club alone. Tamaki soon left after Hikaru, and then Koyoya left leaving Mitsukini and Takashi alone. "What happened Takashi?" The small blonde asked, knowing there was something wrong. Mori sighed and looked over at him, finally turning away from the window. "I hurt her." He said not showing any emotions once again, Mitsukini frowned and looked at him still. "What did you do?" Mitsukini asked his larger friend. "I ignored her…" He said trailing his sentence off, Hunny's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?" He questioned his taller friend. "Because Mother told me not to speak to her anymore." Mori said not making eye contact with his friend, but looking at the floor instead feeling ashamed of himself. Hunny glared at him not believing what his cousin was telling him. "So that's why she was crying so much today, she is probably really hurt that the guy she had lived with for the past month is ignoring her and acting cold to her!" Hunny snapped, angry at Mori. He was never angry at his cousin or yelled at him but he couldn't help it, he had become great friends with Raven after the past month and even learnt her real name. "You shouldn't listen to your mother, especially if it means hurting a girl that you obviously like and she likes you. Go apologise Mori." Hunny said as he stormed out the room, he rarely used Mori's nickname and only called him Takashi. Mori nodded softly and grabbed his own bag before leaving the host club behind his friend. He looked at the floor blankly, knowing his little cousin was right but he didn't know how to speak to Crystal anymore because he knew he had hurt her a lot<p>

_With Kaoru and Raven. Kaoru's Pov_

I looked at Raven who was sitting in the limo beside me looking nervous, I noticed her hands were clenched into tight balls and her knuckles were going white. I placed my hand over hers hoping to calm her but she flinched away, she looked at him scared a look of pure terror on her face. "S-Sorry… I just really don't like cars anymore and I hate going anywhere in them." She managed to stammer out through gritted teeth as she looked around the limo, but she never looked at the windows or out the front. I signalled to the driver to pull the tainting up between him and us so we could not see in front and he could not see us.  
>"It's okay Raven, don't worry. As I said before, I promise we aren't going to crash. What happened to make you so scared of cars anyways?" I asked curiously, her face paled as I asked her that question and I frowned.<br>"I-I can't tell you, I don't want to jinx it." She said looking down at the carpet. I sighed and nodded, I wasn't going to force her to tell me or she might not trust me anymore.  
>"Can I ask what happened between you Mori then?" I asked, I wanted to know what Mori had done to get her so upset, I knew a little about what happened but not much.<br>"I don't know…" Raven said with a sniffle, I gave her a tissue from the packet that I usually carried in my pocket.  
>"You don't have to tell me if it will hurt you…" I told her as I gave her a hug.<br>"I will tell you, I trust you enough but I just don't really know how to explain it but I will try." She said hugging me back softly. "Well umm, since I was in hospital for umm you know, cutting myself I had to live with someone for a month… During that month Mori missed school every day just for me because he was afraid id cut myself again and we got closer and I kinda began to like him, each day we went out somewhere new and he treated me like a princess. Suddenly when you guys came over and when I went to my room crying something happened downstairs and I heard Mori punching a wall and I missed something else because when he came back upstairs it was 6hours later and he told me to pack up all my stuff and we'd leave at 6 the next morning… and he began ignoring me and he hates me now.. I don't know what I did Kaoru, I'm so confused." She said, her eyes tearing up again, I instantly felt bad for making her revisit all that had happened. I pulled her close once again and hugged her tightly.  
>"You didn't do anything, Mori just isn't good for you and he doesn't deserve anyone as amazing as you." I said with a small blush, I watched as a blush appeared on her face and I smiled kindly down at her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter folks, I hoped you all enjoyed my story. Read &amp; Review<strong>

**~Raven**


	15. Trouble at the Host Club: My bad past

**I am very sorry that these chapters take so long and they seem very short to me, I am trying my hardest to get these chapters done. I will post chapters once I have started the next one and so on because then I don't have to worry too much. Sorry this story is kinda short, I'm low on muse right now… Please read and review**

* * *

><p><em>What happened last chapter <em>

_"__Well umm, since I was in hospital for umm you know, cutting myself I had to live with someone for a month… During that month Mori missed school every day just for me because he was afraid id cut myself again and we got closer and I kinda began to like him, each day we went out somewhere new and he treated me like a princess. Suddenly when you guys came over and when I went to my room crying something happened downstairs and I heard Mori punching a wall and I missed something else because when he came back upstairs it was 6hours later and he told me to pack up all my stuff and we'd leave at 6 the next morning… and he began ignoring me and he hates me now.. I don't know what I did Kaoru, I'm so confused." She said, her eyes tearing up again, I instantly felt bad for making her revisit all that had happened. I pulled her close once again and hugged her tightly.  
>"You didn't do anything, Mori just isn't good for you and he doesn't deserve anyone as amazing as you." I said with a small blush, I watched as a blush appeared on her face and I smiled kindly down at her. "Go to sleep now, I'll be on the couch here if you need anything." I told her with a kind smile and kissed her cheek. I picked her up and placed her into my bed so she could be warm. I put her down and then walked over to the couch in my room and fell asleep.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Crystals Pov<em>

I awoke from my dream with a gasp, a jolted sitting up quickly. I looked around confused, I realised I was in someone else bed (this doesn't sound right ~). I looked at the sleeping figure on the couch and noticed that they were shirtless. I let out a scream of fear as I curled up in a ball in the bed. The figure quickly sat up and walked over to me, I cowered in the bed as they continually got closer.  
>"Raven… Raven, what's wrong?" The guy asked as he turned on the bedside lamp. I quickly recognised the male to be Kaoru, I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly still afraid. He looked at me confused but he soon hugged me back, he sat down on the bed with his legs swung over the edge. He gently sat me down on his lap as I continued to quiver, he held me gently as I let my tears fall from my eyes.<br>"I-I'm sorry… I-I thought you were a person from my p-past that hurt me, I-I guess sleeping in someone else's bed reminded me of what happened when I was a kid." I said burying my head into his chest.  
>"Can… Can you tell me what happened?" He hesitated before asking, I knew he wasn't that kind of guy to hurt me but I was still really scared. I didn't want him to hate me once I told him what happened but I had to tell him because I wanted to tell him things about me. I sighed and looked at the floor, I just wouldn't be able to bare to see his face of disgust when I tell him<p>

_Flashback (Mature readers only)_

_I watched as my father walked over to me with a smirk. "You are going with Caleb and his son to their home. He paid me ten thousand yen to take you home and work for them for two days, you must behave or I swear I will beat the shit out of you once you get home. You must listen and do everything they tell you to do even if you don't want to." My father growled at me, I nodded quickly scared of what would happen. I looked over to the man and his son and noticed he was a few years older than me and he looked surprisingly handsome. I saw his apologetic look on his face and I was confused, before I knew it my father pushed me over to them and I tripped. I quickly stood up and looked at my father who smirked at me and then I looked at the two men. Caleb grabbed my arm and threw me towards a car, he pushed me into the back seat and his son joined me, I whimpered in fear and looked at the boy, bringing my knees to me chest as I sat up on the chair, shaking. "This is my son Jason, if he asks you to do anything you must do it or I will beat you." Caleb snarled at me as he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off down the road. I nodded and looked at the chair in front of me, wishing that I wasn't here, in this car or even in this world right now. I focused on the chair before the seat came to a sudden halt. "Get out bitch." Caleb growled at me and I flinched before quickly jumping out the car. Jason sighed and walked over to me before grabbing my arm gently, trying to make it look like he was hurting my arm, we walked towards the front door. I watched silently as Caleb opened the door and went inside. "But her to work Jason, make her clean your room first and then you can have your fun. At 4 o'clock I want her back." He ordered his son as he eyed me. "You're scrawny, you don't even look like a girl." He said as he stepped forward and started to pull my shirt up my stomach. "No! P-Please don't touch me." I cried, Caleb glared at me and slapped my cheek, hard. I let out a small yelp and fell to the ground before slowly getting up. "Get her out of my sight before I beat her even more." He snarled at his son as he pushed my into Jason's arms. Jason lead me upstairs and pushed me into his room, I looked at him, tears in my eyes as I fell onto my knees. He closed the door and then let out a small sigh and sat on his bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me underneath him as he did so.  
>"P-please… Please don't rape me…" I whimpered and my body shook in fear, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I choked back a loud sob and I cried. He looked at me before rolling off me.<br>"I-I cant do it… My father is disappointed in me because im not like him. "He growled to himself. "I can't rape a girl… Its not right." He said looking at me with kind eyes. I looked at him and hugged him tightly, I knew I shouldn't hug him but I was grateful he wasn't going to hurt me or rape me. He looked surprised but soon hugged me back, he held me close as I quivered in his arms, I was so afraid, so scared of what would happen. What his father would do to me, I fell asleep somehow and when I opened my eyes it was 4 o'clock. I curled up into a ball before hearing my name get yelled out by Caleb. I slowly got up and walked towards the door cautiously, I noticed Jason was sleeping on the bed right next to where I was. I walked out the room and down the stairs to his father.  
>"Y-yes master?" I asked as I walked into his room, I screamed slightly as I noticed he was naked. "Please… P-please don't rape me" I cried, he growled and walked over to me and threw me on the bed. I whimpered and shut my eyes tightly.<br>"I don't care what you want!" He yelled as his fist met my cheek, I cried out in pain. My cheek burning and stinging from what he did. I cried out as I felt him pull my clothes off.  
>"Crystal!" He yelled, I cried and kept my eyes shut tightly.<br>'Crystal' I heard my name being yelled, I couldn't recognise his voice but I knew it didn't belong to Kaleb.  
>….. Crystal…<br>CRYSTAL…_

I felt my shoulders being shook and I yelped. I quickly snapped out of my memory and screamed out in fear of him and curled up in a ball.  
>"I-I'm so sorry Crystal, im sorry." Kaoru said a sad look in his eyes and I looked up at him, I soon remembered where I was, I was with Kaoru, not in that horrible place. I had been so caught up in telling him about why I was so afraid of people, it felt like I was back with them again. I flung myself into his arms once again and I hugged him tightly, burying my head into his chest trying to get rid of the images in my mind on the one who scarred me mentally and also physically.<br>"Its okay Kaoru, it wasn't you who hurt me…" I said softly as I hugged him still.  
>"Are you sure Crystal? I don't want to hurt you." He said softly and I nodded.<br>"Im fine, I-I think I just want to sleep." I said with a small frown, he nodded and lay me back down on the bed gently. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "T-Thankyou… Thankyou for being so kind to me." I said with a small smile before he kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks heat up and noticed his cheeks were just like mine.  
>"I'd do anything to help a beautiful girl like you." He told me and my cheeks lit up even more.<br>"Goodnight Kao-Chan." I say as I close my eyes and slowly dozed off to sleep. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face, happy that Kaoru was there for my darkest moments.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter guys, I know it's kinda short but I wanted to make this chapter about her past and have a flash back. I do not do rape scenes so I time skipped it, I despise rape and I will not write a scene like that in my story. Please read and Review.<strong>

**~Ravey **


	16. Trouble at the Host Club: Surprise!

**I'm so sorry that this has taken so long guys, here is the chapter to this story, I have 3 stories to try and update all at once now so I am trying my hardest to write all these chapters at once so they get updated all around the same time. So here you go, please read and review :).**

_Kaoru's Pov_

I walked through the school, Crystal following behind me quietly. She told me a lot about her past and even told me what her real name was. '_Crystal Rose Knight... _The name really suits her' I thought as we walked towards the host club room. I had managed to convince her to come back to school but she told me she didn't to bump into Mori. I understood why but I somehow convinced her to go back to the club and just ignore him if she saw him. I knew that she wouldn't attend any classes today because she was still on edge and going to classes wouldn't help, she would only get questioned by the bullies and also the customers of the host club.  
>"I-is Takashi here today?" I heard her ask in a quiet voice, I sighed softly and stopped so she stood beside me. I looked at her with a gentle gaze, I wanted to help her relax but I really wasn't sure on how that would happen right now, not until she actually spoke to Mori about everything that had happened. I was furious at Mori for hurting her but at the same time I knew he must have had a reason for it.<br>"I'm not sure Raven, I haven't seen him yet but he might be here." I told her with a small frown as reached over and held her hand tightly in my own. "I'll stay with you, don't worry." I said in a soft voice. I watched her slowly start to relax and squeeze my hand, I chuckled slightly and began walking again. I looked at her with a small smile and finally she smiled back.  
>"Did I miss much while I was out of school?" She asked curiously and I shook my head.<br>"Well in maths we just had a test on trig and in English we had to write an essay about our family, our parents and brother and sister etc." I told her, stopping as I noticed her flinch at parents and brother.  
>"I would have failed that…" She said, trailing off as she looked at the floor, I frowned but knew what she said was true since she no longer had parents or a family at all. I tugged on her hand slightly and she continued walking. She sighed softly and quickly followed me as I pulled her towards the club room.<br>"Come onnnn, hurry up! We gotta get to the club room or Koyoya will get pissed." I said with a laugh as I quickly ran to the club room, leaving her standing there. I smiled brightly at the thought of the surprise party we had planned for Crystal. I quickly ran inside the host club and hid beside my brother, Crystal soon ran inside and looked around, noticing the room was pitch black. I watched her step towards the light switch and flick it on.  
>"SURPRISEEEE!" Everyone yelled out as they jumped from their hiding places, a banner hanging for the roof of the club room. Ravens eyes widened in surprise and she smiled.<br>"Welcome back to the host club Raven~" Tamaki said to her as he ran over and hugged her tightly.  
>"S-Sempai, get off me." She whined as she struggled in his arms.<p>

_Crystals Pov  
><em>I looked around the club room, smiling brightly as I spot most of the host club and then also saw one of the girls who spoke to me when I joined the host club. I quickly pulled away from Tamaki and ran towards her, hugging her tightly.  
>"I'm glad you're back Raven." The other girl said to me cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile.<br>"I'm glad that you came to this party, I could use a girls' face instead of always just seeing those idiots." I said with a small giggle as I roll my eyes at the guys. "You call me Crystal, most of the guys know my real name except for Tamaki." I told her with a smile. Tamaki and Hikaru quickly raced over to me.  
>"Does she know your secret?" They both quickly ask and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yes." She answered before I managed to talk, I smiled as she put her arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist giggling. Tamaki's eyes widened as he watched us and went to his emo corner, starting to create a hamster home again.  
>"Do you…" I started before the door swung open, showing Takashi and Mitsukini. I watched as Mitsukini quickly bounced over to me and hugged me tightly, making me let go of my friend.<br>"We missed you Crystal! Didn't we Taka-Chan?" Mitsukini asked with a bright smile, he looked back at Takashi and so did I. I looked down at the floor quickly as we caught each others gaze.

"Da." Was all he replied with and I frowned slightly. I felt Mitsukini let go of me and I looked down at him with a small fake smiled of my own. I saw the lights switch off and I quickly looked around confused, I smiled as I saw Hikaru and Kaoru walk towards me with a cake in their hands, I watched as the candles glowed on the top.  
>"Happy Birthday Crystal!" Everyone yelled and I smiled slight before shifting my feet uncomfortably, I hated celebrating my birthday because it always brought back the memory of my twin and brother dying.<br>"T-Thanks." I stuttered as I blew out the candles, thinking of when my brother and I used to blow out our candles together whenever we had a cake.  
>"Happy 16th birthday Crystal." A guy said as he walked into the room, looking at me with an intense but happy look. I looked at him trying not to cheer happily, I knew him and I couldn't believe he was really here. My eyes widened and I quickly raced towards him, hugging him tightly as tears fell from my eyes as I snuggled into him…<p>

**Who is this mysterious guy? Will she ever be happy on her birthday again? Find out next time at the Ouran Host Club :) R&R**


	17. Trouble at the Host Club: Author's Note

**I apologise to everyone who is waiting for my newest updates but my laptop broke so I lost all my stories and also the next chapters of this story. I will try and rewrite the next chapters for them as fast as I can but without my laptop i wont be able to write them until i go to school. So it might take a while unless i fix my laptop**

**Sorry Guys .**

**Bye for now ~ Raven**


End file.
